


something missing tonight

by karasunonolibero



Series: tell me you believe in that [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 03:16:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20717183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karasunonolibero/pseuds/karasunonolibero
Summary: Iwaizumi doesn’t remember him too well.He really only knows about him because of the pictures his mother has of the two of them; details on the person are hard to recall. According to the photos, they were practically inseparable between the ages of four and seven. And then suddenly, he disappeared from the pictures, from the memories, from Iwaizumi’s entire life.~or, Iwaizumi can't quite recall his childhood friend, or why he never saw him again.





	something missing tonight

**Author's Note:**

> part two? already?? you bet! this one is much shorter and i took some liberties with the prompt because if they didn't Ever meet then this wouldn't be much of a fic, would it. again the series is based on [this post](https://humhalleloujah.tumblr.com/post/151632804671/unsends-in-one-universe), and this fic (more like a drabble really) is inspired by the top right poem. enjoy!

Iwaizumi doesn’t remember him too well. 

He really only knows about him because of the pictures his mother has of the two of them; details on the person are hard to recall. According to the photos, they were practically inseparable between the ages of four and seven. And then suddenly, he disappeared from the pictures, from the memories, from Iwaizumi’s entire life. And even now, when he remembers what he forgot, he wonders what happened. 

Sometimes he thinks he has a memory, an image vivid in his head but tinged with a soft glow, like a photographer went a little wild with a bloom effect, but sometimes he’s not sure if it was real or just part of a dream he can’t shake. 

There are glow-in-the-dark stars on a ceiling that’s not his that he can see from a bed that’s not his. There’s a little boy with windswept hair and a shirt with a green cartoon alien on it. There’s a volleyball, bruised knees and elbows, grass stains on his shirt and finger guns accompanied by the cartoonish ‘pew-pew-pew’ of sci-fi weapons. There’s a pair of bright eyes, brown and warm and always wide with excitement and life and wonder for what’s next.

But he can’t remember.

It’s fine. Iwaizumi has plenty of other things to worry about. Like school, and volleyball, and university—normal teenage things.

The night before he graduates, he finds his mother in the kitchen looking through old photo albums.

“Which ones are those?” he asks, padding over to her.

She turns the page and points to a picture. “This was the summer you turned six.”

And yes, there he is, sitting at his kitchen table grinning at the cake in front of him. And there by his side is the kid. The mysterious boy he apparently was best friends with that now he can barely remember. 

Iwaizumi doesn’t even remember his name. Taro? Teru? “What was his name?” His finger hovers over that smile. 

His mother, for some reason, laughs. “I can’t believe you don’t even remember his name! You two were together all the time, you know. You’d play in the park with him all day long, and when you were called in for dinner, you both cried like you’d never see each other again.”

“But we didn’t see each other again,” Iwaizumi says quietly. “He’s not at my eighth birthday party.”

“Ah…right.” His mother’s smile twists into something sadder. “His father got a job in America, so they moved away.”

“You never told me.”

“You never asked.”

Iwaizumi can believe that. He’s been told he didn’t ask many questions as a kid. Frowning, he looks back at the album, turns a page. There’s another picture of them in front of Iwaizumi’s TV, caught mid-shout with a volleyball game on the screen. 

“The Olympics,” his mother tells him. “We couldn’t get you or Tooru to do anything when volleyball was on.”

“Tooru?” Iwaizumi’s head snaps up.

“His name. It was Oikawa Tooru.”

**Author's Note:**

> this update came rather quickly but i don't know how fast the third and fourth will be tbh since they'll probably be closer to like 3k or 4k i think. but anyway, as always, thank you for reading! please let me know what you thought in the comments or on tumblr, if you feel so inclined x
> 
> [main blog](http://humhalleloujah.tumblr.com) // [haikyuu!! blog](http://karasunonolibero.tumblr.com)


End file.
